Gastrin is a regulatory peptide expressed in adult antrum. Hypergastrinemic states correlate with gastric acid hypersecretion that result in duodenal ulcerations. Within the last 30 years, progress has been made in understanding the biology and biochemistry of gastrin but little has been elucidated regarding the specific molecular mechanism regulating targets of this hormone nor how the expression of this gene is regulated. The proposal outlined is to support the Third Conference on Gastrin. The first two conferences held in 1968 and 1992 were directed towards understanding the biochemistry of gastrin synthesis and its role in disease states. The conference currently being organized will focus on the translation of gastrin physiology and pathogenesis into animal models and molecular paradigms. A central feature of the conference structure will be the data presentations from Young Investigators and Practical Workshops designed to teach the methods applicable to the projects presented. Several sessions will be devoted to the relationship between colon cancer and Helicobacter pylori. Moreover, sessions given by top epidemiologists in the area will address on the clinical impact of Helicobacter pylori and hypergastrinemia.